


Revealed

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, F/M, MECH!Sierra, Pretender!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluefire faces his deactivation at the hands of MECH Girl, but before he gives up, he has to tell her who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

Bluefire grunted as he hit the wall behind him, a part of his processor recognizing the tell-tale clicks that meant the magnetic bonds that MECH had placed on his wrists and waists had activated, leaving him trapped. 

Before him, the MECH girl advanced. “It’s over, Autobot!” she said, advancing on him with her elecro-staff, designed and created after MECH had kidnapped Knockout.

“Sierra, no!” Bluefire called out, making her pause in her strike. 

“Wha- What did you say?” she asked, surprise filling her eyes.

“Sierra. You are Sierra Barnes. You live in Jasper and you’re a junior at the high school there. You spend most of your time with your best friend Jenny and you enjoy being the flag girl at The Circuit.” Bluefire told her.

“How… How do you know all of that?

“Because those are all things your boyfriend should know.”

Bluefire closed his optics and concentrated on his transformation. Armor was replaced with synthetic skin and clothes, covers came over his optics and denta, and when he opened his eyes, Jack Darby stood in the Cybertronian’s place.

“Sierra, it’s me, Jack.”

“Jack?” Sierra pulled her mask off. “How? Why?”

“I’ve always been a pretender, but I only learned it this past year,” Jack explained. “If you’re going to kill me, at least say goodbye to my human face.”

Sierra’s eyes were wide with shock, then narrowed with determination. With a cry, she rammed her electro-staff forward, and Jack closed his eyes for the impact. 

Instead, he heard the static of the electricity around him. Next he heard another set of clicks and then clunks as the wrist manacles fell to the ground and the band at his waist opened and landed around his feet.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Sierra racing across the warehouse. “Sierra!” he called after her, taking a step out, but tripping on the edge of the band. When he looked up from his meeting with the floor, Sierra was out the door. The sound of helicopters filled his ears a minute later and he knew MECH was gone. 

Arcee’s voice came over his com. “Jack? Jack!? Do you read me?”

Jack automatically answered. “Arcee!”

“Jack! Where are you? We couldn’t track or contact you.”

“I’m in an old MECH base. Let me get outside and you can bridge me home.” He picked himself up and figuring it was best, picked up the bands that had held him bound. Ratchet could always study them.

“MECH? What happened?” the concerned medic’s voice came over next.

“I’ll explain when I get home. A lot happened that needs to be told.”

“Alright, Bluefire,” Optimus told him. “We will be waiting for you.”

Jack nodded, though they couldn’t see it. “See you guys soon.” As he walked out of the warehouse, he thought of Sierra, and how things had gotten so complicated since he’d learned the truth of himself and her. He almost wished he could go back to before, but, thinking back, he would rather go through this again, than never have gone through it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, anyone remember American Dragon: Jake Long? Yes, this is almost a copy of the Jake/Rose scene at the end of Season 1. This is connected to a larger plot, but what that is, I have no idea. For now, enjoy my first published Transformers fic. Also, Bluefire as Jack's cybertronian name comes from TunkinoNekoHime on DeviantArt. Go check her out, she rocks.


End file.
